all that glitters isn't gold
by no white horse for me
Summary: Not all princesses are perfect, and Camille is a prime example. A little one-shot drabble about Camille's past and who her inspirations are. Camille-centric


When Camille was little, she would spend hours lying in front of the TV watching Disney movies over and over and over again until she could quotes the lines before even the characters on the screen. When she was sick, that was what she did. When she had a bad day, she would lie on her lounge with a huge tub of Ben & Jerry's and watch all the Disney classics because it made her feel better.

Every princess, in her eyes, was perfect. They all had these itty bitty waists and long, flowing hair and sparkling eyes that roped a boy in and all of them had glittering eyes that cracked at her heart and made her want to cry because all Camille had was boring, boring brown.

And in all of those princesses, she sees a little bit of herself. Even if it is just a little.

In Pocahontas (tanned, dark, brown pretty Pocahontas) she sees herself because Camille just wants to be free and run and soar and not worry if anybody is going to catch her. She wants to follow that _spinning arrow_ and let it lead her down the right path. She wants to see what's just around the river bend before her life has been stolen from her and it's too late.

In Belle (book-reading, skinny, bright Belle) she sees herself because she loves to read – kind of – and because Camille looks way further than looks to see what someone is like. Belle is a pretty, perfect girl who was never born to be a princess, but is anyway. Camille is pretty (marginally) and by no means perfect, but she's not a princess. But there are days when she wished someone treated her like one.

In Ariel (red hair, tail that seemed just _ohsoperfect_ on her Ariel) she sees herself because Ariel doesn't want to be tied down – neither does Camille – and she wants to just be able to see what it's like to live _andlove_ on the other side of life. She wants to get out of the boring, stifling water and be chased by a shark or be lunged at by a dog or have something exciting happen in her life instead of just the same routine.

In Jasmine (thin-as-a-stick, perfect hair, beautiful Jasmine) she sees herself because Camille is constantly refrained inside walls and trapped inside something that isn't hers – _cliché, right?_ – and she just wants to see what life is like on the other side of that wall that's always in her way. She wants to feel the dirt trickling through her toes and let the sand sting her eyes. She wants to be free, something she never is.

In Simba (he had four legs and was fluffy and cute and not really a princess Simba) she sees herself because she wants to explore things with a huge 'DO NOT TOUCH' sign on them and she wants to live in the forest with Timone and Pumba – she always loved Pumba – and find her one true love and save the day.

In Esmeralda (perfect Gypsy who fell in love with the complete wrong person Esmeralda) she sees herself because she loves the sunlight and she'd pay her soul for a bit of freedom. But she has to fight for it and watch those she loves get burnt and hurt while she struggles to breathe in that little bit of air and fight for that little bit of sunlight that she can. Never. Quite. Reach.

In Snow White (with the cherry red lips and the _highpitchedvoice_ and the smilesmilesmileforthecamera Snow White) she sees herself because her life is a constant battle, trying to pick what is right and what is wrong. But she never can, and it gets her hurt and cut deeper than she ever has before. She always goes for the wrong path and always manages falling harder than she really should. And she can never get back up alone.

But Cinderella was her hero, her inspiration, her superwoman, so to speak.

In Cinderella was where Camille most found herself. Cinderella was held tight in the clutches of an evil stepmother with one of those laughs that would send shivers down Camille's spine but the little girl would always try to mimic. She always failed, of course. But it made her giggle and it made her eyes light up like the sun.

Cinderella was beautiful and smart, and she found her prince eventually. It was everything Camille had ever wanted. She wanted the man of her dreams to kneel before her and place the glass slipper on her feet, and she wanted to fling herself into his arms and let him sweep her off her feet. That was how she fell asleep every night – by imagining this scenario over and over and over again. Eventually, she told herself, it'll come true.

She waited and waited and waited for that prince to come riding up on a silver steed and sweep her off her feet, ride off with her into the sunset. She waited for years to be saved. And she never was. Her dream of being rescued was forgotten, she moved on, and her life continued. But deep in her heart she was still the little 6 year old lying on the lounge watching Jasmine soar across the sky on a flying carpet, or she was still imagining what it would be like for just a moment to feel a sense of freeness she had imagined Pocahontas would feel when she dove off the cliff into the water. Or she was still gliding along with Ariel as she passed her days lazily by and fell even more deeply in love with a man who was off-limits.

And in her deepest heart of hearts, she was still waiting to be whisked away by a prince on a white horse in shining armour and carry her off into the sunset like the movies, where the curtains would close with a single, dramatic, life shattering, world crushing kiss.

And on her foot would be her glittering glass slipper.

**Ahh, reliving my childhood. At this exact second, I'm watching Snow White because I'm sick...ahh, sigh. So turns out I'm good at destroying characters, but I especially love destroying Camille because 1) she doesnt have enough moments in the show, especially with Logan and 2) she's just so destroyable it's not funny! Anyway, so i hope you liked this story and don't forget to click that little blue button down the bottom and give me your feedback!  
>HPloveofmylife<strong>


End file.
